Ageless
by kasumi misuto
Summary: "Kenapa? Karena kalau program yang berada di tubuhku mengalami kerusakan, maka aku akan langsung tidur untuk selamanya. Lalu manusia kan menua, terus aku tinggal sama siapa kalau kau mati?" Warning: Yaoi Homin


Ageless

.

.

"Kenapa? Karena kalau program yang berada di tubuhku mengalami kerusakan, maka aku akan langsung tidur untuk selamanya. Lalu manusia kan menua, terus aku tinggal sama siapa kalau kau mati?"

.

.

"Metode yang kami lakukan menunjukkan bahwa robot yang kami buat dapat bertindak bak manusia karena memiliki serpihan memori pembentuk emosi yang berasa dari kami bertiga."

"Jadi bisa dibilang dia itu anak kalian?"

"Ya mau bagaimana lagi? Bisa dibilang kami adalah Appa-nya."

"Ini masih dalam tahap percobaan ya?"

"Iya."

"Kok bikin versi yang laki-laki? Bukankah seharusnya untuk bagian sales dan membantu dalam kegiatan social lebih cocok dalam bentuk perempuan."

"Kami masih kekurangan tenaga pembantu dalam pembentukan emosi dari memori perempuan. Jadinya yang begini…"

"Hahahaha… mengapa tidak menggunakan teman kalian yang perempuan? Bukankah kalian… oh iya…"

"Maaf pak, kami masih jomblo."

"Ppffttt…."

Dan jabat tangan serta penanda tanganan di atas kertas perjanjian oleh 3 orang mahasiswa dari berbagai fakultas pun menandai akan perubahan jalan hidup seseorang.

Kim Junsu dari fakultas Seni jurusan pendidikan Seni

Park Yoochun dari fakultas Ilmu sosial jurusan pendidikan IPS

Serta

Kim Jaejoong dari Fakultas Teknik jurusan Teknik elektro

"Uwwaahhh… enggak nyangka proyek kita berhasil. Bisa nambah royalty nih!"

"Inget kalau kita belum bikin yang versi ceweknya. Prototype yang kita gunakan adalah laki-laki."

"Ya… ya…"

"Eh foto-foto dulu napa! Buat ngerayain hasil pencapaian yang begitu besar ini! Ayo foto-foto!" ujar Junsu dengan aura bersinarnya. Lalu ketika mereka bersiap untuk berfoto, Jaejoong melambai ke arah sosok yang berjalan mengikuti mereka.

"Min! kemarilah, mau foto-foto nih!" ucap Jaejoong. Yang dipanggil awalnya berwajah ogah-ogahan namun akhirnya menampakkan wajah senangnya.

"Jeongmal?"

"Nde…"

"Ikutann!" ucapnya sambil nimbrung ke dalam lingkaran 3 mahasiswa yang sibuk mencari pose untuk berfoto. Yoochun hanya memutar bola matanya.

"Ini emosi punya siapa?" Tanya Yoochun. Jeejong hanya mengangkat tangannya yang tidak memegang ponsel sedangkan Junsu hanya nyengir tidak jelas.

"Walah… aura _cool_ yang kubuat untuk Changmin malah hilang seketika dikarenakan sifat si _duck-butt_ sepertimu. Sia-sia saja kalau begini," ucap Yoochun sambil ngambek. Sedangkan Junsu hanya menaikkan kedua bahunya. Yang dibicarakan akhirnya menganalisa ponsel dan mencoba untuk melakukan koneksi yang menimbulkan instruksi untuk segera mengambil gambar.

 _Analyzing…._

 _Take a picture from the front camera…_

 _No delay time…_

 _Start!_

Jepret!

"Min! kalau kaya begini nunggu temennya yang ngasih intruksi. Enggak boleh mendahului…"

 _Accessing the input information…_

 _Waiting the other to respond…_

 _Asking first?_

"Nanya dulu gitu?" Tanya Changmin dengan kepala yang miring ke kanan. Dua pasang mata menoleh ke arah Jaejoong. Jaejoong malah sibuk memeluk prototype yang baru saja memenangkan mereka kompetisi dengan kencangnya. Seandainya beneran manusia tentu Changmin sudah kena sesak napas.

"Jaejoong-hyung…"

"Wae…. WAE?! Kan ini bagian memoriku! Enggak boleh ya si Umin itu jadi yang imut-imut?!" ucap Jaejoong dengan aura terbakar. Yang lain sibuk menghela napas.

"Jadi Changmin ikut siapa kalo proyek kita berhasil?" Tanya Junsu sambil men-zoom potret dirinya yang terlihat absurb akibat ulah Changmin tadi. Jaejoong makin mendekatkan diri pada Changmin yang masih berwajah datar. Tiba-tiba saja Yoochun menahan tawa.

"Jaejoong-ah, lepasin."

Mata Jaejoong mendelik dan menoleh ke arah dua orang yang menjadi tersangka. Yoochun malah sudah tertawa ngakak.

"Dia mau dekat dan dipegang-pegang sama yang seumuran," ucap Yoochun. Junsu ngakak sedangkan Jaejoong malah sibuk menekan-nekan lengan kanan Changmin dan memasukkan input yang sebenarnya. Changmin hanya diam melihat salah satu dari ketiga pembuatnya sibuk mengutak atik keyboard mini di balik lengannya.

"Nah, begini kan jadinya keren!" ucap Jaejoong. Changmin hanya memandang Jaejoong penuh Tanya.

"Coba sekarang, panggil aku Hyung-nim."

"?"

"Muahahahahaha!"

.

.

.

"Min, aku berangkat kuliah dulu ya! Jangan ngeledakin oven-nya lagi. Kalau mau makan kue pesen ya… itu di tulisan ada nomor-nomor yang mau dihubungi. Uangnya ambil sendiri di atas kulkas…"

"Nde…"

"Woy Junsu! Nitip sawi ya pulangnya!"

"Walah Jae-hyung! Aku itu mau kuliah enggak mau ke pasar!" ucap Junsu sewot. Jaejoong yang masih memakai handuk di pinggangnya malah mengacungkan sikat gigi ke arah Junsu yang segera kabur.

"Jae-hyung, enggak sopan begitu…" ujar Changmin sambil sibuk mencerna bahasa Jepang yang tampil dalam acara _reality show_ di televise. Matanya sibuk merekam antara terjemahan dan kalimat yang diucapkan maupun yang tertulis.

Jaejoong akhirnya melembut dan mengusap-usap kepala Changmin.

 _Analyzing…_

 _Ruffle in the head/hair_

 _Showing or token of the affection_

Changmin segera mendongak dan menampilkan senyuman _miss-match eyes_ -nya yang merupakan karya seni dari Junsu. Seketika Jaejoong teringat akan kemampuan Junsu dalam 'membentuk' Changmin.

"Well, untuk kali ini junsu akan kumaafkan. Dan kamu, Umin! Geser dikit aku mau nimbrung!" ucap Jaejoong ketika acara berganti menjadi acara masak-masak.

.

.

.

"Aku laper Min, gimana keadaan staminamu?"

"Masih nyala sampai jam 22.00…"

"Pesen pizza mau?"

"Hum!"

"Tapi setelah itu tidur ya. Biar besok hemat energy!"

"Oke."

"Nelpon di telepon rumah aja. Tapi enggak usah yang makek pulsa…"

Changmin pun beranjak menuju ke tempat telepon rumah yang baru di pasang oleh Yoochun di atas meja dekat ruang tamu. Dengan menganalisa sebentar muncullah hologram di mata kirinya yang menandakan bahwa proses menelepon pun sedang berlangsung. Junsu mengawasinya sebentar dan kembali menyelesaikan misinya pada game yang baru saja diberikannya.

Setelah dihidupkan, 3 mahasiswa menganggap bahwa Changmin adalah sang Maknae, Jaejoong dengan masakannya yang membuat para cewek ngiri berat, Yoochun dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan seputar interaksi yang cukup rumit jika dihitung dengan rumus ataupun fungsi logika sebuah computer

Serta Junsu dengan kepemilikan sepenuhnya media elektronik yang berada di kontrakan 3 mahasiswa itu. Bahkan Changmin seringkali membenarkan alat-alat elektronik milik tetangga.

Ketika tetangga menanyai tentang Changmin, dia hanya mengaku:

Nama : Shim Changmin

Mahasiswa semester 4 jurusan elektro

Agar tidak mengundang kecurigaan bahwa maknae yang tinggal bersama mereka adalah robot yang mampu menggunakan emosi dengan keakuratan 90%. Namun ada sebuah pemrograman yang belum mereka install dalam tubuh Changmin.

 _Sadness…_

Karena mereka tidak ingin melihat Changmin yang sudah seperti adik mereka itu merasakan yang namanya kesedihan.

"Iya, tiga kotak pizza…" ucap Changmin sebelum menutup telepon yang dia gunakan dan kembali duduk di dekat Junsu. Lalu dengan sekedip mata, diirnya menganalisa game _call of Duty_ yang sedang dimainkan oleh junsu.

Tiba-tiba saja muncul musuh yang tidak pernah ada di game tersebut. Spontan Junsu kelabakan dan langsung fokus ke arah layar. Changmin berkedip sekali lagi dan _controller_ milik Junsu tidak dapat digunakan sehingga karakter milik Junsu akhirnya mati dan menampilkan tulisan 'GAME OVER' di tengah layar.

"Kau memanipulasi game yang kumainkan ya?" ujar Junsu. Yang ditanyai malah menampilkan senyum beserta _miss match eyes_ –nya. Membuat Junsu menghela napas.

"Kau tahu, Min. kalau begini aku harus ngulang dari awal…" ucap Junsu sambil berwajah hampir mewek di depan layar yang masih saja menampilkan tulisan game over sebesar-besarnya.

"Mau kubikin mulai dari yang tadi?" Tanya Changmin sambil memberikan ekspresi penuh Tanya. Well, beberapa hari yang lalu kakak Jaejoong kebetulan mampir dan mulai mempermak Changmin agar terlihat lebih 'manusia' lagi. Dan jadilah sosok yang hampir menyerupai manusia yang sekarang duduk di dekat Junsu.

Bahkan, dengan keahlian sebagai seorang dokter umum sang Noona berhasil membuat daging dan kulit yang halus serta kenyal ketika dicubit. Kulit putih nan mulus itu jujur membuat Yoochun memicingkan matanya hingga segaris. Lalu dia segera membuat _mental note_ untuk tidak mengajak pacar (-pacar) nya ke kontrakan mereka.

Pasalnya untuk masalah 'menarik' lawan jenis, mereka memakai memori milik Yoochun. Aura cassanova plus penampilan begitu…

Bisa-bisa semuanya digaet sama si Umin.

Bahkan Noona-nya Jae itu 'menginstall' berbagai macam hormone yang bikin trio jenius berguling-guling akibat tidak paham maksudnya. Yang jelas, Junsu yakin kalau Changmin bisa sedikit merasakan 'cinta'.

Apa itu namanya?

Hormone dopamine ya?

Asal jangan 'nginstall' feromon aja udah cukup kok!

Lamunannya segera tergugah ketika bel depan pintu berbunyi. Dia pun memberikan isyarat pada Changmin untuk mengambil pesanan pizza di luar. Changmin beranjak dan mengambil uang yang berada di dekat meja makan.

"Annyeong, ini pesanan pizza-nya…"

 _Analyzing…_

 _Job : pizza delivery_

 _Name ?_

 _Search?_

 _Name-tag : Jung Yunho_

 _Smile?_

 _Money?_

 _How much?_

"Gomawo… berapa semuanya?" Tanya Changmin sambil tersenyum. Namun sosok yang berada di depannya malah membatu. Changmin malah memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri sambil melambai-lambai di depan si pengantar pizza.

 _Freeze…._

 _Cause…._

 _Stroke?_

 _Language barrier?_

Akhirnya Changmin segera mencoba beberapa bahasa yang baru saja dia pelajari.

"Annyeong? Bonjour? Hello? Konnichiwa? Hai?"

"A-ah, maaf-maaf. Ini pesanannya. Semuanya…."

Belum selesai sang pengantar pizza menjumlahkan angka-angka yang berada di dalam brosur, Changmin sudah lebih dahulu menjumlahkan nilainya dan memberikan uangnya ke arah orang yang kelabakan di depannya.

"Kembali sepuluh won."

"O-oh.. makasih banyak!"

"Sama-sama…."

Sang pengantar pizza pun segera kembali ke motornya dan segera menghafalkan alamat yang baru saja dia datangi. Siapa tahu dia bisa bertemu dengan karya tuhan yang begitu indah itu. Semuanya terasa begitu proporsional bak boneka manekin ketika dirinya berhadapan dengan pelanggan yang satu itu.

.

.

.

"Yun! Ada 3 pesanan nih! Kamu milih yang mana? Nanti satunya dianterin sama Sungmin!"

"Mana saja alamatnya?"

"Asrama di kampus sebelah, perumahan deket SMP di ujung jalan sama… perumahan dekat SMA Tohoshinki?"

"Aku yang terakhir! Yang satunya terserah!"

.

.

.

Tbc


End file.
